The invention relates to a high-pressure cleaning apparatus with a motor pump unit, in which a high-pressure pump is arranged so as to adjoin a motor in the direction of the motor shaft of the motor, and with a hose drum for a high-pressure hose which connects the pressure outlet of the high-pressure pump to a liquid dispensing device, with the axis of rotation of the hose drum extending transversely to the direction of the motor shaft.
A high-pressure cleaning apparatus is known from DE 39 40 543 A1, wherein the motor pump unit is arranged inside a hose drum, which results in a relatively complicated structure as several rotatable connections are required. In a high-pressure cleaning apparatus of the kind described at the outset (EP 0 770 575 A1) the hose drum is arranged below the motor pump unit, which results in a large structural height in this high-pressure cleaning apparatus. Moreover, the distribution of weight is unfavorable as the very heavy motor pump unit is arranged at a relatively large distance from the undercarriage of the high-pressure cleaning apparatus.
The object of the invention is to so construct a generic high-pressure cleaning apparatus that a favorable arrangement of the hose drum is possible with a particularly simple structure.
This object is accomplished with a high-pressure cleaning apparatus of the kind described at the outset, in accordance with the invention, in that the axis of rotation of the hose drum runs through the motor pump unit so that the hose drum is arranged at the side of and next to the motor pump unit.
A very compact arrangement wherein the hose drum is arranged at the side of and next to the motor pump unit is thereby obtained and results in a balanced weight ratio for the high-pressure cleaning apparatus. Owing to the mounting of the hose drum in the area of the high-pressure pump, a particularly short distance between high-pressure pump and hose drum is obtained, which is structurally easy to bridge, and it is adequate to connect the hose drum in a manner known per se via a rotatable connection to the high-pressure pump outlet on the pressure side.
It is expedient for the axis of rotation of the hose drum to extend parallel to the pressure outlet of the high-pressure pump.
In particular, provision may be made for the axis of rotation of the hose drum to extend coaxially with the pressure outlet of the high-pressure pump. In this embodiment, it is then also particularly advantageous for the pressure outlet of the high-pressure pump to form a bearing shaft for the hose drum so that in all a particularly compact structure results.
In a further embodiment, provision may be made for a hose or cable drum to be arranged on the side of the motor pump unit opposite the hose drum, with the hose or cable drum being rotatable about an axis of rotation extending parallel to the axis of rotation of the hose drum. Such a second hose drum on the opposite side of the motor pump unit likewise results in a very well-balanced weight behavior of the apparatus, and, in addition, the two drums can then be arranged very expediently in the immediate vicinity of the motor pump unit.
The further drum can be either a hose drum, for example, for a hose for supplying the high-pressure pump on the suction side or a cable drum, for example, for supplying the motor electrically.
It is expedient for the axes of rotation of the hose drum and the further hose or cable drum to coincide.
Here, too, provision may be made for a suction inlet of the high-pressure pump to form a bearing shaft for the hose or cable drum.
An arrangement wherein the axes of rotation of the hose drum and of the hose or cable drum, if provided, are arranged parallel to axes of rotation of wheels of the high-pressure cleaning apparatus is particularly expedient. In particular, the axes of rotation of the drums can be arranged between front and rear wheels or between wheels and supports of the high-pressure cleaning apparatus.